Sketched
by ThexCurus
Summary: Everyday he'd sit in the exact same chair, in the exact same position and read a book. And everyday he'd be watched by her... A ZexionXNamine one-shot. First KH one-shot. EDITED slightly...


******** **********Why hello. ^-^ My very first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. :3 I just adore KH! I blame my sister for my unhealthy obsession of this game series. D: She started it all! Even went to the point to name her first daughter Kairi... Her next daughter will be named Namine... XD ANYWAY! First fic is a ZexionXNamine. I don't know how but I started adoring this pairing. It's just so cute! :3 So, yeah. A _(very) _short, random ZexionXNamine one-shot I wrote a few days ago. **

**********EDIT 4/14/11: I edited this because looking back at my paper written version, I missed a part... Sorry. And there were a lot of errors. Hopefully I got them all!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does... If I did, Zexion and Demyx would have been lovers and they would have lived... And Axel, too. **

Everyday, after class, he'd go to the library. Everyday he'd sit in the same exact chair, in the same exact position and read a book. And everyday he'd feel watched by _her_. A young, pretty blonde girl with powder blue eyes would sit a few tables away and just watch him read. He didn't mind. She'd just stay silent and watch him as he read the book and occasionally turned the page. They never spoke. They never greeted eachother. They never even looked at eachother. In his mind, she was sweet. She'd never approach him and try to start idle chatter, nor mock his appearance or the book he was reading that day, or even snicker at how he'd occasionally give a flip at his long bangs, only to have them fall back into their previous position.

Yes. His daily routine of going to the library was always met with seeing her sitting in that same chair and watching him read untill he left at 5 o`clock exactly. That is... Untill that day...

The pretty blonde girl one day stopped coming... Her seat was empty. He didn't seem phased at first. After all, she _was_ human. Everyone evenutally would get sidetracked or over worked and be forced to break routine things like visiting the library and watching someone read for two hours. And so he sat in his seat and read his book of the day. She would return tomorrowm right? Yes... Of course she would.

The following day came. But she didn't. Absent once more for the second day in a row. Slightly, he was put off by this. Was she alright? Had he bored her with his silence? Was there ever a conversation to add to in the first place? In any case, he had no time for this. In the end, she was just a stranger. _Just_ a stranger...

Days passed... Closely followed by weeks... Nearly a month and a half of her absence. By now, the shadowy boy had forgotten his original reason for going to the library. He waited for her appearance, hoping slightly for her to appear... She never did. Her seat remained empty every time he'd appear. Strangely, he felt an empty feeling inside him. Like he was missing something. He was missing _her._ He wanted _her_. He _needed_ her... He wanted to feel her pretty blue eyes on him and watch him as he read his books...

One day, while attempting to read, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking up, he hoped to see _her_. He was faced with the almost the same blue eyes, but at the same time, not the same. A brunette girl smiled at him. He knew her... From school. Kairi...

She held out a sketchbook, "It's for you." she said as if that were the most simplest thing in the world, "She told me to give it to the boy with purple hair sitting alone..."

He took it gently. Pulling the cover open, he looked at its contents. A drawing... A carefully drawn picture of... Him. He was sitting at the table he was currently at, his purple hair covering his face as he held a book it, his attention lost in whatever contents the book held. Another drawing. He was looking at a bookshelf, the object being much taller than he by two shelves. Another. He was at the front desk, a small stack of books in his arms. One more. He was walking out of the front door, a gentle light coming through the door of the barely setting sun.

A note covered the final drawing, keeping it hidden from his eyes. It was carefully folded. Taking it into his slender hands, he gently pulled it open.

_Hello. We've certainly never spoken... We don't even know eachother... Never in my life have a wanted to draw someone as much as I wanted to draw you. You were my muse, Zexion. Yes... I know your name. My brother Demyx told me you're name was Zexion... Such a beautiful name for such a lonely boy... He told me you're always alone... Why is that...? You are such a nice person, letting me just watch you, not knowing what I wanted... I wish we could've been friends... My name is Namine. I... Have an illness... And so I won't be able to actually hear your voice... But I'm sure it's a soft, protective sounding voice... One that would make me feel safe and relaxed when I hear it... I'll miss our silent meetings... Let my drawings be a memory of me... For your own presence was enough of a gift for me... Thank you, again, Zexion... For being my inspiration... _

_-Namine _

Looking at the now uncovered drawing, he saw the final sketch. It was him and he was holding _her_ hand. They stood together by the large window at the far side of the library, watching the sun outside. They hands were laced together, the details being drawn with much skill and effort. In elegant cursive, the words "My Silent Friend Zexion" was written under them...

Everyday, after class, he'd go to the library. Everyday he'd sit in the exact same chair, in the exact same position, and read a book. And everyday he'd think of _her_.

* * *

**Again, this was edited and had the last part added in because I just realized I forgot it. ^^; Thank you and I hope to do more KH fanfics sometime. :3 Reviews could help get that train going... **


End file.
